


无政府主义者在美国 (Anarchy In The USA)

by LilacRain



Series: Gee & Buchanan by Brenda [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bucky Barnes As The World's Most Dangerous Housewife, But Loveable Ones, Domestic Bliss, Kittens, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Puppies, Sassy Steve Rogers, cats are assholes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: “我们的猫在恐怖统治我们的狗，而你看起来对此毫无异议。当我出任务的时候，难道我能指望的就是这种‘负责的’宠物照看吗？我可是仰仗你好好管教他们呢。”Bucky接过咖啡壶，摇了摇头。Steve现在就像是一个坏掉的复读机。“你知道那副‘我真是对你和你的行为深深失望’的表情或者语调自从我们七岁起就对我不管用了，对吧？Steve用臀部撞了撞他，咧嘴笑了，虽然被识破了但并不太过沮丧。“还是值得一试的嘛。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Gee & Buchanan by Brenda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569463
Kudos: 14





	无政府主义者在美国 (Anarchy In The USA)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anarchy In The USA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424051) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



> Gee&Buchanan系列第二部，依然是清水小甜饼~食用愉快！

关于Steve，大多数人总是意识不到他是个不折不扣的混蛋这件事。当然，他的道德标杆宽阔得像是七大洋合在一起，没错，他总是在关注弱者和被不公正对待的人，因为他的胸襟宏大得像是珠穆朗玛峰，而他痛恨霸凌。但人们总是忘记（或者他们从不知道），通常情况下，Steve当年总是因为他是个嘴毒的小混蛋而惹来麻烦。Bucky发誓Steve天生就有惹恼别人的能力，因为他就是能。

因此，当Bucky在兽医办公室听到别人说宠物会变得越来越像主人的时候，他只能大笑到眼泪都流了下来。

因为Gee，尽管她那么小，那么可爱，她 _仍然_ 是最高等级的无政府主义混蛋。没错，她还那么小，有着大大的耳朵，大大的蓝眼睛镶嵌在最可爱的脸庞上（就像Steve）。而且或许她全身毛绒绒的，有人类已知最响亮的咕噜声，当她愿意的时候会依偎着你（这也像Steve），但她同时也是一个活着就为了看世界燃烧着毁灭的破坏力极强的恐怖分子。有一部分的Bucky总是活在对于她会更加可怕地爆发的恐惧中，但大多数时候，他欣赏她的创造力和决断力。（他对于那些冷酷的生物总是有一种理智的尊重，不管是人还是动物）。

但后来，他和Steve把Buchanan带回了家，于是，用现在的孩子的话说，毒奶成真（shits gets real）。

值得注意的是，这一切，都不是Buchanan的错。首先，他超可爱。世界上最甜蜜的狗狗（Sweetest dog on the planet），完全就是个充满着阳光和热爱的棉花糖，会让每一个糟糕的、对斗牛犬的进攻性和危险性大放厥词的人像个白痴。不过，坦诚来说，Bucky觉得如今大部分人确实 _都是_ 白痴，但他试着保持礼貌。当他意识到他只需要一个回形针就能杀掉任何惹恼他的人的时候，这就没那么难了。他把大部分沉重的复仇和打架留给了Steve，Steve生来就是为了打败和杀掉敌人的，自从他们还是孩子的时候就是这样了。

Buchanan就是那种生来就是为了玩耍和拥抱，就算末日 _到来_ 也能保持开心的那种狗狗。（这很有禅意且十分治愈，特别是在Bucky不那么好的那些日子里）。他完全是用八磅纯粹的爱做成的，只要被挠挠肚皮就会陷入狂喜，十有八九认为扔球是世界上最好的发明。他完全没有一点复杂的地方，身体里没有一根骨头写着刻薄。

所以，对，Buchanan才不是那个问题。不，Gee才是关键所在。因为Gee真的应该被列在国内恐怖分子的名单上。（而且，如果她的排名比Bucky自己还要靠前，Bucky一点也不会惊讶的）。”

* * *

“Buck！”

Steve听起来有点恐慌，但Bucky不急不忙地从卧室晃悠进厨房。他了解Steve的各种语调胜过Steve自己，知道他究竟是惹上了麻烦，受伤了，被惹火了还只是无聊了在发牢骚，而刚刚那声中并没有什么紧急的成分。同时，几十年以来，他和Steve自有一套暗号，用于遭到伏击的情况——早在战前他们就有了，毕竟那时他们习惯于时时刻刻对任何混混保持警觉，而Steve那么的瘦弱。

综上，Bucky慢吞吞地穿上短裤，把头发在脑后绑好，当他走进厨房的时候，刚好看见Gee浑身炸毛成了她能力范围内最大的毛球，嚎叫着把自己发射向了Buchanan，就像是这个世界上最毛茸茸的火箭。Buchanan哀叫一声后退到了身后的椅子底下，接着奔跑着再次吠叫起来，指甲刮擦着木头地板，而身后一团五磅重的家猫的残影追着他冲过了门厅。

Bucky在门边看向Steve：“他妈的怎么了？”

“那只猫是个该死的恐怖分子，”Steve开口。他的头发朝四面八方支棱着，身上的T恤有打翻的草莓酱，而他还穿着亮粉色的短裤，上面画着跳着舞的迷你老二。美国队长，女士们先生们。你们交的税就花在了这上面。

Bucky真是太爱他了才会容忍大部分时间他都是这个蠢样子。

“那只猫，容我提醒，是你的猫。”他回复道，凑近Steve飞快地亲了他一下，接着走向咖啡机。空的。看来他得自己来了。Steve在早上什么也帮不上，总是如此。又一个世界上大部分人不知道的秘密。

（出于一些奇怪的原因，大部分人总是觉得Steve每天早上都精神满满地随着日出起床，而事实上，日出时他就醒着的情况只可能是他昨天晚上压根没睡。）”

“恐怖分子。”Steve重复道，就好像Bucky听力不好似的，“我觉得我出任务之后她变得更糟糕了。”

Bucky竖起耳朵，但并没有像往常一样听见那些毛茸茸的身体撞上家具的声音，或者是当Gee不管是用利齿还是爪子牢牢抓住了Buchanan的时候发出的得意的叫春似的嚎叫，因此目前为止情况还好。如果他非要猜的话，他会说Buchanan这会儿正蜷缩在床底下发抖，而Gee正在床上漠视一切地打盹。这已经是他们的日常了。

“丛林法则，Steve。”他说着拿出咖啡豆和研磨器，“强者为尊。”

Steve靠着抽屉交叉双臂：“我以为我们的安排的所有意义就在于你看着Gee让她别太出格。”

Bucky笑得如此之响以至于他确定他能把整个社区都吵醒：“那个跟你同名的家伙在 _任何时候_ 听过我的一句话吗？”

“这可不是在帮忙（Not helping）。”

“哈，我 _忍不住( I can’t help it. 也可理解为这我可帮不上忙)_ 。我觉得这是你对我说过的最好笑的话了。”当他终于平静得足以说话时，他回复道，“你确实记得就是这只猫学会了开门并且在我们做爱的时候跳到了你的背上，是吧？”

Steve瑟缩了一下：“我非常确定如果现在我还能 _留_ 疤的话，那天早上我就能获得好几道。”

“完全正确。她就是一个生活毁灭者，气氛破坏者，生来就为了折磨她碰到的每一个人。已经有不止一个人告诉我猫就是这样了。”

“这不代表她的所作所为就是争取的，Buck。”Steve争辩，“我们不能只是让她一直这么追Buchanan。她可能真的会伤到他。”

“我一直在等着Buchanan意识到自己其实比她大并且能像吃点心一样吃掉她的那一天到来，实话实说。”Bucky将咖啡壶递给Steve好让他往里面装水，“并且，如果这能让你好受点的话，我一般让Buchanan先跑十秒再放开Gee去追他。在我看来这足够公平了。”

“我们的猫在恐怖统治我们的狗，而你看起来对此毫无异议。当我出任务的时候，难道我能指望的就是这种‘负责的’宠物照看吗？我可是仰仗你好好管教他们呢。”

Bucky接过咖啡壶，摇了摇头。Steve现在就像是一个坏掉的复读机。“你知道那副‘我真是对你和你的行为深深失望’的表情或者语调自从我们七岁起就对我不管用了，对吧？”

Steve用臀部撞了撞他，咧嘴笑了，虽然被识破了但并不太过沮丧。“还是值得一试的嘛。

“行了，收起你滔滔不绝的说教。我或许是你的家庭主妇，但我也不能比你更会管教孩子。”他狡黠地看着Steve。“或许他们只是想爸爸了，借此在抗议呢。”

“如果你在试着暗示什么，你可离含蓄差了十万八千里。”

“谁说我要含蓄了？”

“你…你希望我少出点任务吗？”Steve问。现在，他十分安静而认真地看着Bucky，正如每次当话题谈及任务或者他在复仇者的工作时的那样。“你希望我把它当作兼职或者退出吗？我可以的。任何事，只要你想。”

“我想你做让自己开心的事，任何事。”Bucky回答，因为他们曾经有过这样的对话。不止一次。“你怎么要求我，我就怎么要求你（译者注：前篇中有提过Steve不会强迫Bucky做任何他不愿意的事）。这就是为什么我们是绝配。”

Steve掀起睫毛看着他，露出了一个小小的微笑，而Bucky爱死他这个样子了。“大部分时候，我觉得我们是绝配是因为没有别人能够忍受得了你我了。”

“那估计是没人能忍受得了 _你_ 了。”Bucky咧嘴笑着回答，“自从我认识你，你就一直让我如芒在背。而我，我可是头等奖。强壮，英俊，善用任何一种武器，擅长开罐头或者搬起超级重的东西…”

“是的，但你和动物们根本处不好。”Steve告诉他，并从壁橱里拿出了两个马克杯。

“我和动物们相处得很好。”Bucky争辩，“我让他们干他们的事，他们让我干我自己的事。这是个很好的安排。”

“是啊，对你和Gee来说。”Steve说。

“你知道她还是最爱你。”Bucky说，“确实，她会在周围没有别的人可选而她又想要一个鸟瞰点的时候坐在我的肩膀上，但是她只允许你挠她的肚子或者给她洗澡。”

“这听上去可不怎么令人安慰。”

“听着，让我来告诉你。”Bucky悄声贴近了Steve，手伸到了Steve的衣服底下，在光裸的皮肤上温暖着自己的金属手，“喝完咖啡之后，我们把Buchanan带到公园里去，让他四处跑跑，尽情地闻所有感兴趣的东西，给他大量的关注，然后陪他玩直到他累趴下再带他回来。孩子们被分开一段时间之后总是相处得更好一些。”

“是吗？”Steve前倾着再次亲吻他，喃喃地表达他的赞许，“你还是不该鼓励他们这么做。”

“上帝啊，我当然应该。你骗不了我，Steve。我知道你热爱那些我不停发给你和Clint的视频。”Clint尤其喜欢那些Gee把Buchanan困在一个角落里不让他通过的——但这样一来，Clint就是Bucky心中典型的坏人，他们两个或许都是。

Steve皱起脸畏缩了一下，就像是被抓了个正着并且有些不好意思，“它们还挺有意思的，我猜。”

“它们简直太搞笑了好吗。这就像是每周每天都有的免费娱乐节目。”

“我们的狗会需要更多的心理辅导的。”Steve哀叹道。

Bucky试着想象Buchanan躺在心理咨询师的沙发上，悲惨地哀嚎着他备受虐待的居家生活，忍不住笑了起来，“那我们走运了，我现在有时间带他去看足够多的狗狗心理医生直到他那甜蜜的，空荡荡的小脑袋受不了为止。”

“但，这真的很有趣，你知道吧？”Steve问道，在Bucky回答前就继续说，“有趣的是，Gee这样支配着Buchanan，就像这是她的工作，而我呢，我要是不求你，根本该死的没法让你去做什么事。”

Bucky轻轻地咬着Steve的下唇，冲他抛了个媚眼，“是的，但是我就 _喜欢_ 你求我。”

“我就知道你要这么说。”

“那么我们算是达成共识了。”Bucky说道，因为他清楚他和Steve都充分表达自己的重要性，“我也喜欢那种知道你就在外面带着盾保护所有人的感觉。因为那让你快乐，让你满足，而那就是我对你的所有要求了。”

“我知道。”但Steve的笑容变得如此的柔和，充满了爱意，“而我喜欢那种知道你会守护着家里的感觉。当我离开的时候我真想念你。你 _还有_ 那两个淘气鬼。”

“你可闭嘴吧，Buchanan是个天使。”Bucky笑着回答，“我们就在这儿，安然无恙，大多数时候非常理智。只是，记得回来。”

“你知道我会的。”Steve许诺道，伴随着一个甜蜜的长长的亲吻，把Bucky的心和他的理智一同融化。或许咖啡可以等会儿再说。

全文完


End file.
